Piper
Piper is a vampire and the maker of Darren Murphy. Appearance Piper are a short but beautiful woman. She has fiery red hair and green eyes, a combination often described as witch features. Personality Piper is a manipulative and sexual woman, often using her seductiveness to charm human men into sleeping with her, in which she sleeps with the man, feeds of him and then kills him. History Piper was born in a poor family of farmers, having to work hard on the family farm every day of her life. She was married as a young woman to a man who ended up being an abusive and alcoholic husband. During their marriage they struggled to have children, her husband blaming Piper and becoming as a result more brutal in his treatment of her. When they finally succeeded Piper had an bad miscarriage, resulting in several week long bedrest for her. Then one day, a handsome stranger came to their small village and they fell for each other. Piper's husband was mysteriously slaughtered and she finally got her new life she had dreamt of. As a result of her difficult human life, she vowed to herself when she was turned to never work hard ever again. However, it did not take too long before Piper grew tired of her handsome rescuer, and maker, and left him. Her maker, still deeply in love with her tried to find her but were killed by vampire hunters shortly after. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Piper has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Piper is exceptionally stronger and faster than a human and she has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These abilities become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Piper is her powers are very strong. * Inhuman Strength: Piper is physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Piper is faster than any human. She can move at speeds that make her appear as a blur. This allows her to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. Her vision is accelerated like her movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Piper, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. She heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if she has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before she has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Piper are known to even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with her body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Piper have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. * Maker powers: A maker has a certain amount of control over their protege. ** Empathic link: A maker can sense if their protege dies, or is in pain or duress. It is unknown if a protege can sense the pain of their maker, but it is a known fact that if a maker still has its protege under the maker bond, the protege will sense when the bond isn't there anymore; either by the maker's own choice or its destruction. ** Calling: A maker can "call" their protege whenever they want to. During a calling, the maker has to say the name of their protege, and the protege will feel a shiver and, if the maker chooses to, become aware of where their maker is. ** Commands: A maker can force their protege to do anything they want, and this is enforced by saying "As your maker, I command you". However, this ability has no effect if the protege has been released. ** Releasing: A maker can release their protege by saying "As your maker, I release you", granting them free will. ** Strength: Makers are mostly stronger than their proteges because of the age. There are however, rare cases where the protege directly overpowers his or her master, without any external help. Abilities * Fighting skills: Piper can take care of herself quite well in a fight. * Multilingualism: Piper is well-versed in many European languages. Her native tongue were Irish Gaelic and she also spoke Latin due to her Roman Catholic upbringing. Special Knowledge * Long existence: A special knowledge that Piper has is how to live a long life. She is over 600 years old and not all those years are from luck. Weaknesses Being a vampire Piper also has their vulnerabilities, which is the ones of all other vampires with a Christian or Catholic upbringing. * Fire or Sunlight: Piper, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to hers being so old, she can survive out in the sun for a significant time. She would survive crossing a desert, even though she would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so she needs to have fed quite recently, so a starving vampire wouldn't survive a desert no matter how old they may be. Piper will if exposed to sunlight for too long or when she's starving burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. * Religious symbols: ** When Piper were alive she was a Roman Catholic, and when she was turned into a vampire she was thrown out of "House of God" and can no longer come in contact with crosses, crucifix, holy water or any other object that's connected to Catholic religion or the church, without getting serious burn damages where the object or liquid came in contact, getting nausea, or physically be thrown out of the church. ** Piper can't tolerate silver either as it's linked to the betrayal of Jesus by Judas, since he was paid with 30 pieces of silver by the Romans to betray Jesus. * Desiccation: Vampire who abstain from blood for extended periods of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Relationships Sunu = Sunukkuhkau, or "Sunu", is the silent bodyguard and protege of Piper who follows her anywhere she goes. He doesn't speak much aside from occasional grunts or growls, but when he uses words it's with an heavy accent. He is a serious man and are very tall and muscular. |-| Darren = |-| Johnny = A male vampire that Piper has come to know during her years as an vampire. They bump into each other more than should be possible over the years and across nations, and despite their differences they have some form of chemistry which is why they usually end up having sex one way or other during these meetings. Trivia * Rose Leslie, the actress that portrays Piper, is 5 ft 6 in (1.68). Quotes "Missed me, precious?" ―'Piper' to her protege, Darren Murphy "Hush now, little pet. Only one little lamb left, and such a cute little lamb this is. What should I do with you then, your friends were entertaining, little lamb, but I am still so '''hungry'. Know what, little lamb, I think I will just eat you."'Blood, Bath and Beyond'' ―'''Piper to Darren "Now now, my little eagle. Don't be too rough on him now; he is your friend, and friends you should treat well in these hard times."Friends and Foes ―'Piper' to Takoda about Justus "So this is the famous warrior prince of Caydenn. I guess you will do, little prince, unpolished and rough as you may be. After all, I've always wanted a barbarian of my own."Friends and Foes ―'Piper' to Takoda about Justus "He's such a quiet little thing. I want you to be rough with him, gladiator. Make him cry out."Golden Statues ―'Piper' to Iudicael about Derian References Category:Minor character Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irish Category:Supernatural